nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
Century VIII
---- Century VIII is the eighth century by Nostradamus, first published in 1568. Century VIII ;1 :Pau, Nay, Loron will be more of fire than blood, :to swim in praise, the great one to flee to the confluence (of rivers). :He will refuse entry to the magpies :Pampon and the Durance will keep them confined. ;2 :Condom and Auch and around Mirande, :I see fire from the sky which encompasses them. :Sun and Mars conjoined in Leo, then at Marmande, :lightning, great hail, a wall falls into the Garonne. ;3 :Within the strong castle of Vigilance and Resviers :the younger born of Nancy will be shut up. :In Turin the first ones will be burned, :when Lyons will be transported with grief. ;4 :The cock will be received into Monace, :the Cardinal of France will appear; :He will be deceived by the Roman legation; :weakness to the eagle, strength will be born to the cock. ;5 :There will appear a shining ornate temple, :the lamp and the candle at Borne and Breteuil. :For the canton of Lucerne turned aside, :when one will see the great cock in his shroud. ;6 :Lighting and brightness are seen at Lyons shining, :Malta is taken, suddenly it will be extinguished. :Sardon, Maurice will act deceitfully, :Geneva to London, feigning treason towards the cock. ;7 :Vercelli, Milan will give the news, :the wound will be given at Pavia. :To run in the Seine, water, blood and fire through Florence, :the unique one falling from high to low calling for help. ;8 :Near Focia enclosed in some tuns :Chivasso will plot for the eagle. :The elected one driven out, he and his people shut up, :rape with Turin, the bride led away. ;9 :While the eagle is united with the cock at Savonna, :the Eastern Sea and Hungary. :The army at Naples, Palermo, the marches of Ancona, :Rome and Venice a great outcry by the Barbarian. ;10 :A great stench will come from Lausanne, :but they will not know its origin, :they will put out all people from distant places, :fire seen in the sky, a foreign nation defeated. ;11 :A multitude of people will appear at Vicenza :without force, fire to burn the Basilica. :Near Lunage the great one of Valenza defeated: :at a time when Venice takes up the quarrel through custom. ;12 :He will appear near to Buffalora :the highly born and tall one entered into Milan. :The Abbe of Foix with those of Saint-Meur :will cause damage dressed up as serfs. ;13 :The crusader brother through impassioned love :will cause Bellerophon to die through Proteus; :the fleet for a thousand years, the maddened woman, :the potion drunk, both of them then die. ;14 :The great credit of gold and abundance of silver :will cause honor to be blinded by lust; :the offense of the adulterer will become known, :which will occur to his great dishonor. ;15 :Great exertions towards the North by a man-woman :to vex Europe and almost all the Universe. :The two eclipses will be put into such a rout :that they will reinforce life or death for the Hungarians. ;16 :At the place where HIERON has his ship built, :there will be such a great sudden flood, :that one will not have a place nor land to fall upon, :the waters mount to the Olympic Fesulan. ;17 :Those at ease will suddenly be cast down, :the world put into trouble by three brothers; :their enemies will seize the marine city, :hunger, fire, blood, plague, all evils doubled. ;18 :The cause of her death will be issued from Florence, :one time before drunk by young and old; :by the three lilies they will give her a great pause. :Save through her offspring as raw meat is dampened. ;19 :To support the great troubled Cappe; :the reds will march in order to clarify it; :a family will be almost overcome by death, :the red, red ones will knock down the red one. ;20 :The false message about the rigged election :to run through the city stopping the broken pact; :voices bought, chapel stained with blood, :the empire contracted to another one. ;21 :Three foists will enter the port of Agde :carrying the infection and pestilence, not the faith. :Passing the bridge they will carry off a million, :the bridge is broken by the resistance of a third. ;22 :Coursan, Narbonne through the salt to warn :Tuchan, the grace of Perpignan betrayed; :the red town will not wish to consent to it, :in a high flight, a copy flag and a life ended. ;23 :Letters are found in the queen's chests, :no signature and no name of the author. :The ruse will conceal the offers; :so that they do not know who the lover is. ;24 :The lieutenant at the door of the house, :will knock down the great man of Perpignan. :Thinking to save himself at Montpertuis, :the bastard of Lusignan will be deceived. ;25 :The heart of the lover, awakened by furtive love :will ravish the lady in the stream. :She will pretend bashfully to be half injured, :the father of each will deprive the body of its soul. ;26 :The bones of Cato found in Barcelona, :placed, discovered, the site found again and ruined. :The great one who holds, but does not hold, :wants Pamplona, drizzle at the abbey of Montserrat. ;27 :The auxiliary way, one arch upon the other, :Le Muy deserted except for the brave one and his genet. :The writing of the Phoenix Emperor, :seen by him which is (shown) to no other. ;28 :The copies of gold and silver inflated, :which after the theft were thrown into the lake, :at the discovery that all is exhausted and dissipated by the debt. :All scrips and bonds will be wiped out. ;29 :At the fourth pillar which they dedicate to Saturn :split by earthquake and by flood; :under Saturn's building an urn is found :gold carried off by Caepio and then restored. ;30 :In Toulouse, not far from Beluzer :making a deep pit a palace of spectacle, :the treasure found will come to vex everyone :in two places and near the Basacle. ;31 :The first great fruit of the prince of Perchiera, :then will come a cruel and wicked man. :In Venice he will lose his proud glory, :and is led into evil by then younger Selin. ;32 :French king, beware of your nephew :who will do so much that your only son :will be murdered while making his vows to Venus; :accompanied at night by three and six. ;33 :The great one who will be born of Verona and Vincenza :who carries a very unworthy surname; :he who at Venice will wish to take vengeance, :himself taken by a man of the watch and sign. ;34 :After the victory of the Lion over the Lion, :there will be great slaughter on the mountain of Jura; :floods and dark-colored people of the seventh ( of a million ), :Lyons, Ulm at the mausoleum death and the tomb. ;35 :At the entrance to Garonne and Baise :and the forest not far from Damazan, :discoveries of the frozen sea, then hail and north winds. :Frost in the Dardonnais through the mistake of the month. ;36 :It will be committed against the anointed brought :from Lons le Saulnier, Saint Aubin and Bell'oeuvre. :To pave with marble taken from distant towers, :not to resist Bletteram and his masterpiece. ;37 :The fortress near the Thames :will fall when the king is locked up inside. :He will be seen in his shirt near the bridge, :one facing death then barred inside the fortress. ;38 :The King of Blois will reign in Avignon, :once again the people covered in blood. :In the Rhône he will make swim :near the walls up to five, the last one near Nolle. ;39 :He who will have been for the Byzantine prince :will be taken away by the prince of Toulouse. :The faith of Foix through the leader of Tolentino :will fail him, not refusing the bride. ;40 :The blood of the Just for Taur and La Duarade :in order to avenge itself against the Saturnines. :They will immerse the band in the new lake, :then they will march against Alba. ;41 :a fox will be elected without speaking one word, :appearing saintly in public living on barley bread, :afterwards he will suddenly become a tyrant :putting his foot on the throats of the greatest men. ;42 :Through avarice, through force and violence :the chief of Orléans will come to vex his supporters. :Near St. Memire, assault and resistance. :Dead in his tent they will say he is asleep inside. ;43 :Through the fall of two bastard creatures :the nephew of the blood will occupy the throne. :Within Lectoure there will be blows of lances, :the nephew through fear will fold up his standard. ;44 :The natural offspring off Ogmios :will turn off the road from seven to nine. :To the king long friend of the half man, :Navarre must destroy the fort at Pau. ;45 :With his hand in a sling and his leg bandaged, :the younger brother of Calais will reach far. :At the word of the watch, the death will be delayed, :then he will bleed at Easter in the Temple. ;46 :Paul the celibate will die three leagues from Rome, :the two nearest flee the oppressed monster. :When Mars will take up his horrible throne, :the Cock and the Eagle, France and the three brothers. ;47 :Lake Trasimene will bear witness :of the conspirators locked up inside Perugia. :A fool will imitate the wise one, :killing the Teutons, destroying and cutting to pieces. ;48 :Saturn in Cancer, Jupiter with Mars :in February Chaldondon'salva tierra. :Sierra Morena besieged on three sides :near Verbiesque, war and mortal conflict. ;49 :Saturn in Taurus, Jupiter in Aquarius. Mars in Sagittarius, :the sixth of February brings death. :Those of Tardaigne so great a breach at Bruges, :that the barbarian chief will die at Ponteroso. ;50 :The plague around Capellades, :another famine is near to Sagunto; :the knightly bastard of the good old man :will cause the great one of Tunis to lose his head. ;51 :The Byzantine makes an oblation :after having taken back Cordoba. :A long rest on his road, the vines cut down, :at sea the passing prey captured by the Pillar. ;52 Unfinished/Censored ---- :The king of Blois to reign in Avignon, :from Amboise and Seme the length of the Indre: :claws at Poitiers holy wings ruined :before Boni. . . . ;53 :Within Boulogne he will want to wash away his misdeeds, :he cannot at the temple of the Sun. :He will fly away, doing very great things: :In the hierarchy he had never an equal. ;54 :Under the color of the marriage treaty, :a magnanimous act by the Chyren Selin: :St. Quintin and Arras recovered on the journey; :By the Spanish a second butcher's bench is made. ;55 :He will find himself shut in between two rivers, :casks and barrels joined to cross beyond: :eight bridges broken, their chief run through so many times, :perfect children's throats slit by the knife. ;56 :The weak band will occupy the land, :those of high places will make dreadful cries. :The large herd of the outer corner troubled, :near Edinburgh it falls discovered by the writings. ;57 :From simple soldier he will attain to Empire, :from the short robe he will grow into the long. :Brave in arms, much worse towards the Church, :he vexes the priests as water fills a sponge. ;58 :A kingdom divided by two quarreling brothers :to take the arms and the name of Britain. :The Anglican title will be advised to watch out, :surprised by night ( the other is ), led to the French air. ;59 :Twice put up and twice cast down, :the East will also weaken the West. :Its adversary after several battles :chased by sea will fail at time of need. ;60 :First in Gaul, first in Romania, :over land and sea against the English and Paris. :Marvelous deeds by that great troop, :violent, the wild beast will lose Lorraine. ;61 :Never by the revelation of daylight :will he attain the mark of the scepter bearer. :Until all his sieges are at rest, :bringing to the Cock the gift of the armed legion. ;62 :When one sees the holy temple plundered, :the greatest of the Rhône profaning their sacred things; :because of them a very great pestilence will appear, :the king, unjust, will not condemn them. ;63 :When the adulterer wounded without a blow :will have murdered his wife and son out of spite; :his wife knocked down, he will strangle the child; :eight captives taken, choked beyond help. ;64 :The infants transported into the islands, :two out of seven will be in despair. :Those of the soil will be supported by it, :the name 'shovel' taken, the hope of the leagues fails. ;65 :The old man disappointed in his main hope, :will attain to the leadership of his Empire. :Twenty months he will hold rule with great force, :a tyrant, cruel, giving way to one worse. ;66 :When the inscription D.M. is found :in the ancient cave, revealed by a lamp. :Law, the King and Prince Ulpian tried, :the Queen and Duke in the pavilion under cover. ;67 :Paris, Carcassone, France to ruin in great disharmony, :neither one nor the other will be elected. :France will have the love and good will of the people, :Ferara, Colonna great protection. ;68 :The old Cardinal is deceived by the young one, :he will find himself disarmed, out of his position: :Do not show, Arles, that the double is perceived, :both Liqueduct and the Prince embalmed. ;69 :Beside the young one the old angel falls, :and will come to rise above him at the end; :ten years equal to most the old one falls again, :of three two and one, the eighth seraphim. ;70 :He will enter, wicked, unpleasant, infamous, :tyrannizing over Mesopotamia. :All friends made by the adulterous lady, :the land dreadful and black of aspect. ;71 :The number of astrologers will grow so great, :that they will be driven out, banned and their books censored. :In the year 1607 by sacred assemblies :so that none will be safe from the holy ones. ;72 :Oh what a huge defeat on the Perugian battlefield :and the conflict very close to Ravenna. :A holy passage when they will celebrate the feast, :the conqueror banished to eat horse meat. ;73 :The king is struck by a barbarian soldier, :unjustly, not far from death. :The greedy will be the cause of the deed, :conspirator and realm in great remorse. ;74 :A king entered very far into the new land :while the subjects will come to bid him welcome; :his treachery will have such a result :that to the citizens it is a reception instead of a festival. ;75 :The father and son will be murdered together, :the leader within his pavilion. :The mother at Tours will have her belly swollen with a son, :a verdure chest with little pieces of paper. ;76 :More of a butcher than a king in England, :born of obscure rank will gain empire through force. :Coward without faith, without law he will bleed the land; :His time approaches so close that I sigh. ;77 :The antichrist very soon annihilates the three, :twenty-seven years his war will last. :The unbelievers are dead, captive, exiled; :with blood, human bodies, water and red hail covering the earth. ;78 :A soldier of fortune with twisted tongue :will come to the sanctuary of the gods. :He will open the door to heretics :and raise up the Church militant. ;79 :He who loses his father by the sword, born in a Nunnery, :upon this Gorgon's blood will conceive anew; :in a strange land he will do everything to be silent, :he who will burn both himself and his child. ;80 :The blood of innocents, widow and virgin, :so many evils committed by means of the Great Red One, :holy images placed over burning candles, :terrified by fear, none will be seen to move. ;81 :The new empire in desolation :will be changed from the Northern Pole. :From Sicily will come such trouble that :it will bother the enterprise tributary to Philip. ;82 :Thin tall and dry, playing the good valet :in the end will have nothing but his dismissal; :sharp poison and letters in his collar, :he will be seized escaping into danger. ;83 :The largest sail set out of the port of Zara, :near Byzantium will carry out its enterprise. :Loss of enemy and friend will not be, :a third will turn on both with great pillage and capture. ;84 :Paterno will hear the cry from Sicily, :all the preparations in the Gulf of Trieste; :it will be heard as far as Sicily :flee oh, flee, so may sails, the dreaded pestilence ! ;85 :Between Bayonne and St. Jean de Luz :will be placed the promontory of Mars. :To the Hanix of the North, Nanar will remove the light, :then suffocate in bed without assistance. ;86 :Through Emani, Tolosa and Villefranche, :an infinite band through the mountains of Adrian. :Passes the river, Cambat over the plank for a bridge, :Bayonne will be entered all crying Bigoree. ;87 :A death conspired will come to its full effect, :the charge given and the voyage of death. :Elected, created, received ( then ) defeated by its followers, :in remorse the blood of innocence in front of him. ;88 :A noble king will come to Sardinia, :who will only rule for three years in the kingdom. :He will join with himself several colors; :he himself, after taunts, care spoils slumber. ;89 :In order not to fall into the hands of his uncle :who slaughtered his children in order to reign. :Pleasing with the people, putting his foot on Peloncle, :dead and dragged between armored horses. ;90 :When those of the cross are found their senses troubled, :in place of sacred things he will see a horned bull, :through the virgin the pig's place will then be filled, :order will no longer be maintained by the king. ;91 :Entered among the field of the Rhône :where those of the cross are almost united, :the two lands meeting in Pisces :and a great number punished by the flood. ;92 :Far distant from his kingdom, sent on a dangerous journey, :he will lead a great army and keep it for himself. :The king will hold his people captive and hostage, :he will plunder the whole country on his return. ;93 :For seven months, no longer, will he hold the office of prelate, :through his death a great schism will arise; :for seven months another acts as prelate near Venice, :peace and union are reborn. ;94 :In front of the lake where the dearest one was destroyed :for seven months and his army routed; :Spaniards will be devastating by means of Alba, :through delay in giving battle, loss. ;95 :The seducer will be placed in a ditch :and will be tied up for some time. :The scholar joins the chief with his cross. :The sharp right will draw the contented ones. ;96 :The sterile synagogue without any fruit, :will be received by the infidels, :the daughter of the persecuted (man) of Babylon, :miserable and sad, they will clip her wings. ;97 :At the end of the Var the great powers change; :near the bank three beautiful children are born. :Ruin to the people when they are of age; :in the country the kingdom is seen to grow and change more. ;98 :Of the church men the blood will be poured forth :as abundant as water in (amount); :for a long time it will not be restrained, :woe, woe, for the clergy ruin and grief. ;99 :Through the power of three temporal kings, :the sacred seat will be put in another place, :where the substance of the body and the spirit :will be restored and received as the true seat. ;100 :By the great number of tears shed, :from top to bottom and from the bottom to the very top, :a life is lost through a game with too much faith, :to die of thirst through a great deficiency. fr:Centurie VIII Category:The Prophecies